Induction heating is a method of heating a workpiece. Induction heating involves applying an AC electric signal to a conductor adapted to produce a magnetic field, such as a loop or coil. The alternating current in the conductor produces a varying magnetic flux. The conductor is placed near a metallic object to be heated so that the magnetic field passes through the object. Electrical currents are induced in the metal by the magnetic flux. The metal is heated by the flow of electricity induced in the metal by the magnetic field.
Systems that have been developed for performing induction heating on location at a worksite have suffered from a number of limitations. For example, air-cooled systems have a temperature limit above which damage may occur to the system. Damage may occur from the flow of electricity through the induction heater and from the temperature of the workpiece during induction heating.
There is a need therefore for an induction heating system that avoids the problems associated with current on-site induction heating systems. Specifically, there is a need for an induction heating system that enables large amounts of current to flow through an induction heater and high temperatures to be achieved in a workpiece without damaging the induction heating cable.